The Internet has created the ability for many new types of virtual communities. Online communities exist for all sorts of reasons, including; product reviews, shared interests, socialization and the selling or auctioning of goods and services to name a few. These services are currently centralized, server-based services. Being centralized (e.g., hosted on a single server or group of servers) makes it easy for the service to poll the activity level and generate reports or displays of the current community status and activity. In contrast, a decentralized service does not provide for a service to generate reports and display decentralized information as with the centralized service.